


Out Of The Water

by Applepie3399



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Humanformers, M/M, Merformers, Mermen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/Applepie3399
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One sunny day Knock Out accompanies Breakdown on a fishing trip and they catch quite the interesting creature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Uniformshark's merformers Knock Out & Starscream (and a couple of OTP prompts) on Tumblr

“I still don’t get why you wanted to come fishin' with me, Doc. You’ve never been a fan.” Breakdown asked Knock Out while pulling the huge net out of the ocean.

Knock Out simply shrugged. “It’s a nice sunny day and I was bored. Actually I-” he stopped half-way through his sentence, his attention captured by the slowly rising from the water net, heavy with fish.. among other things apparently.

When the net was all the way out of the ocean and hanging in the air, whatever was inside it together with the fish trashed wildly. Curiosity took the best of Knock Out and the redhead stepped closer to the net, poking the grey tail that was showing from between all the fish. The tail immediately moved away from the poking finger as if burnt.

“Breakdown, lower down the net.”

The bigger man did as told. When the content of the net was lowered down, the fish began to slide away. A huge light grey tail appeared, followed by the upper body of the creature which, while it had two arms like a human being, was distinctively not. Both men stood in stunned silence, their mouths slightly opened in surprise. It looked like a strange mix between a human and a shark. 

The creature hissed and trashed furiously on the floor. The sudden movement was enough to snap Knock Out and Breakdown out of their shock.

“My, my, Breakdown, if you’ve told me you catch things like that on your fishing trips, I would’ve accompanied you far more often! I’m bringing this home for study!”


	2. 2

“Doc, I think it’s best if you return it to the ocean..” Breakdown said, pointing towards the half-shark half-man creature inside the huge water tank Knock Out has installed.

“Him. And I’m not done studying him. He’s fascinating.”

Breakdown blinked a couple of times before he could find words. Well, one word to be exact.

“Him?”

Knock Out nodded, his eyes shifting away from his friend’s face. “Don’t ask.”


	3. 3

It’s been a couple of days since Knock Out and Breakdown have caught the half-man half-shark creature. The merman’s fury has subdued considerably after the first day. He was still visibly irritated by the fact he was imprisoned in that ridiculous water tank but has given up trying to escape. For now..

At least Knock Out was feeding him very delicious fish. On the 3rd day of the capture, the doctor climbed the ladder to the top of the water tank as he did every day and dropped another quite big and delicious fish into the water.

What came as a surprise to him was that the creature has decided to peek out of the water and come face to face with Knock Out. The redhead wasn’t given much time to wonder about it because a pair of cool lips crashed against his and a pair of hands took a hold of his red locks. Before he could respond to the spontaneous and surprising kiss, it ended. The creature turned away sharply and swam towards the farthest end of the tank, curling into a ball in the corner.

***

“He kissed you?!?" 

"Yes, Breakdown, he kissed me. I’m just as surprised as you are, believe me. I have no idea what prompted it aside from me being incredibly good looking even for seamen’s standards.”

“And? How was it?” Breakdown asked, curiosity finally winning.

“Nice. Kind of weird. The lips’ texture was odd. I didn’t really have time to enjoy it. But the.. merman’s been sulking in the corner ever since. He hasn’t even eaten his fish.”

“Seems like the kiss depressed him." Breakdown let out an amused chuckled at Knock Out’s face expression.

"You can be such an ass sometimes, you know that.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Well, he still looks depressed but at least he ate the fish I gave him yesterday.” Knock Out said, trying to sound at least a bit optimistic about the situation but failing.

“I still think you should return him to the ocean, Doc. He may be a fascinatin' study subject but he can’t possibly be more miserable than this.”

Knock Out sighed, massaging his temples.

“I just have a couple more tests to run. I’ll release him the day after tomorrow.” he mumbled and sat heavily on a chair. “Such a pity, Breakdown. I really hoped to learn more about him. Get another kiss.. or two as well.”  
Breakdown chuckled at his friend’s wishful face expression.

“You still don’t know why he kissed you?”

“Hm, no, not really. Maybe he was just curious. Who knows.”

***

**(1 Day Later)**

“Doc, you gotta see this! Seems like your merman wasn't only homesick. And it also explains why he kissed you.. Well, it kinda does. You just hafta see! Come!"

Breakdown then proceed to drag Knock Out out of the house and down the sloppy path to the shore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the cliffhanger's resolution doesn't disappoint.

Breakdown dragged Knock Out all the way to the beach where he made the redhead hide with him behind a particularly large bush.

“What am I supposed to see, Breakdown? It’s a lovely sunset but I don’t see how that’s any useful.”

“Wait for a bit.” The bigger man whispered and pointed towards his fishing boat. 

Just before Knock Out run out of patience, something surfaced from the water not a meter away from the boat. It was another merman. This one, however, was predominantly red and looked like a cross between a human and a gold fish. 

“Woah... Another one!” Knock Out’s said excitedly. 

“I think it’s our merman’s mate. I mean, why else would he be here on the shore? And he’s been swimmin' around the boat for at least an hour already. He’s been looking for somethin'.”

“Ok, so maybe this one is our merman’s mate. That explains the depression. It still doesn’t explain why he kissed me.”

“Huh, you don’t see it? This one looks a lot like you. I mean, if you were a merman, I bet you would’ve looked like him. The fiery red fins on his head look like your hair. Even his nose is similar…” Breakdown would’ve listed more similarities but Knock Out’s confused look stopped him. “You really don’t see it...?”

“No.” Knock Out said flatly. 

“Well.. um.. maybe the shark dude saw it and was lonely and curious?”

Knock Out didn’t reply for several seconds before deciding to ignore the question.

“Just catch him and bring him to the tank. If what you speculate is true - he should improve our merman’s mood. I’d be able to run far more tests before I release them back into the ocean.” Knock Out started walking back towards the house when he mumbled. “I really wanted a couple more kisses. Just my luck to capture an already mated merman.”


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The red merman is the merman equivalent of Knock Out. That's why Breakdown was commenting how the two were so similar.  
> So Knock Out is essentially jealous of his merman!self.

The red merman was difficult to catch but eventually Breakdown managed to do it. Carrying the sea creature over the shoulder, it took him far longer to reach the house than the usual. Not because the merman was all that heavy but because he was trashing so wildly.

With a heavy sigh Breakdown entered the house. The merman has finally given up resisting just in time for Breakdown to climb the ladder and release him into the tank. 

The red merman was disorientated for a split second before turning around to get a better look at the place he was in. His lips parted in surprise when he saw his mate just at the other side of the tank. He swam the distance in a flash and glomped his mate from behind.

Startled, the other sea creature was about to attack whoever was invading his personal space so rudely but stopped immediately after realizing exactly who it was.

Knock Out had only a moment to watch the depressed look disappear from the white merman’s face before the mated pair locked lips in a reassuring kiss that quickly turned passionate. Arms tightly around each other and tails intertwining, the pair completely ignored the two humans watching them.

“Seems I was right, eh, Doc.”

“Yeah, you were...” Knock Out mumbled, his arms crossed in front of his chest and a pout firmly set on his handsome face.

Breakdown lifted an eyebrow at his friend’s behavior before patting him on the back.

“Ah, cheer up, Doc. Jealousy doesn't become you. Besides, you’d have more time to study them since they’d be quite content together, I think.”


	7. 7

“So, how are the mermen mates doin', Doc?” Breakdown asked while relaxing in a chair and drinking his morning coffee.

Knock Out sat down and shifted in his seat. 

“Well, judging by the explicit intimate scene I witnessed just now - I’d say they’re having a blast.”

Breakdown whistled after hearing Knock Out’s words but otherwise didn’t interrupt the redhead.

“Also, it seems while the white merman has some decency, the red one has no shame whatsoever. You should’ve seen his shit eating grin after I caught them in the act.”

Breakdown couldn’t keep an outburst of laughter. “Seems to me ya two have even more in common than I previously thought.”

“Shut up..”

Breakdown smiled and finished his cup of coffee.

“You know, Doc, you got me kinda curious. About the mermen’s mating, that is. Um.. how exactly are they… you know... *he made an awkward gesture with his hands before dropping them in embarrassment.

"If you’re that curious you can go see for yourself. They’re probably still at it.”


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that the mermen don’t understand the human languages /any of them/ and the humans don’t understand the merman language.  
> Don't ask me how they hear each other under water. Because I have no answer. This is just a silly fic with short chapters and a lot of confusion. 
> 
> In case it's not clear:  
> Star = the merman equivalent of Starscream  
> Red = the merman equivalent of Knock Out

“Those land creatures sure look weird. Have you seen the things that come out of their waists. How do they move with those ugly appendages!” The red merman asked, observing Knock Out walking by their tank.

“Shouldn’t you be more appalled by the fact they are keeping us prisoners?”

“Well, yes, of course I’m not happy about it! But come on, Star, you can’t tell me you’re not curious about those creatures. But Poseidon, are they ugly!”

The white merman rolled his eyes. He’d rather go back to the ocean than stay in the tank just to find out more about the land creatures.

“The shorter one kind of looks like you, Red. What’s with the red thingy on top of his head and everything else.”

The scarlet merman sharply turned towards his mate in indignation. 

“Don’t insult me! We don’t look anything alike!” he pointed angrily at Knock Out. The action drew the redhead’s attention to the tank.

“Pff, if you were a land creature, you would look exactly like him. How can you not see it?!?” Star was getting frustrated with his mate. The similarities were so apparent. How could Red not see them?!?

“No, I wouldn’t look like him at all!”

“Fine! Fine! You two are nothing alike! But I’d let you know his lips are a lot softer than yours.” Irritation has gotten the best of Star and in a blind attempt to wound his mate, he has accidentally said too much and gone too far.

“WHAT?!?!?“ Red turned towards Knock Out’s workplace only to see the redhead mere inches away from the tank. Enraged, the red merman slammed his fists against the thick glass and bared his sharp teeth at the doctor.

It took only a couple of seconds for Knock Out to realize what was happening. Judging by the furious and jealous display of the red merman and the regretful face the white one was wearing - it was obvious to Knock Out it was all about that kiss.

He grinned at the red merman. He knew he should probably not do that but it just felt really satisfying for some reason.


End file.
